Broken
by TheGleeShips
Summary: Set in Audition 2x01 What would happen if Quinn didn't go back to Glee Club?


The summer had been hard for Puck. He knew it would be, but he didn't think it would be this hard. He'd had no contact with Quinn since the last day of school; in the hospital right after Beth had been born. There'd been no phone call, no texts, anything. He'd been dreading the first day back at school since the day the school broke up for summer break. The last time he'd seen his baby momma was when she'd slung her purse over her shoulder and strolled casually from the choir room. He didn't even get a goodbye…

The first thing his eyes met was the petite blonde that he'd fallen for last year. She was stood with her head buried in her locker, shoving books in and out of it. She was alone; no one was even bothering to talk to her. Everywhere Puck looked he could see people staring, whispering and laughing at her. To everyone else, she seemed unfazed, ignorant; but Puck could see the pain that reflected in her beautiful eyes. He could see the way she flinched at the sound of her name being whispered, along with many other disgusting words. He noticed the way she hunched her body over, keeping her head down as she headed up the corridor towards him. He decided that this would be his chance to talk to her; he took a deep breath and headed straight at her. As he got close, he gently shoved his shoulder into hers, causing her books to scatter around her feet.

"Oh, sorry, Fabray. Didn't see you there." he lied.

Quinn looked up, into his eyes and looked shyly back down again. "'s okay…" she mumbled, bending down to pick up the books.

"Mmm, well, here, let me help you." He bent down to help her. As there was only one book left, Puck and Quinn both reached down to pick it up; as they did, their hands gently brushed together. Puck couldn't deny the spark that flew between them, and he knew that Quinn couldn't either from the sharp intake of breath that he heard come from her lips. "Here, let me." He said, handing her the book.

"Thanks." Quinn muttered, still not looking at him.

"Hey…" Puck reached his forefinger forward and lifted her chin up so she would meet his eyes. He saw the tears that were threatening to come pouring out and said softly: "Are you okay? You wanna talk?"

Quinn gulped and slapped his hand away. "Yes, I am fine. What I need is to be alone for a while. So, if you'll excuse me…" and with that she shoved past him and up the hall.

"Fabray!" Puck called after her. "Hey! Fa—Quinn!" that got her. She stopped abruptly and slowly turned round to look at him. "Please…" he whispered.

Quinn gulped again, before running towards him, and throwing herself into his arms, sobbing loudly into his chest.

"Hey, hey… c'mon." he whispered into her hair, gently rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry!" Quinn looked up and finally met his eyes properly.

"What are you apologising for?" Puck frowned.

"For all the pain I caused you." Quinn sobbed.

"Pain? What pain? Look, I should be the one apologising. I'm the reason you're in this situation right now. I'm the reason you're not parting these corridors like they're the fucking Green Sea or whatever."

Quinn smiled slightly. "You mean the Red Sea."

"Like I said: whatever! I'm also the reason you lost your reputation, your hot body and the love of your life."

Quinn laughed. "You think FINN was the love of my life?"

"Err, I don't know… I guess not. Who is then?"

Quinn nibbled her lip nervously. "I… I'm not sure. I haven't found him yet."

"Really? Me neither. I mean, the love of my life is a girl, obviously, not a guy. Cos I'm not gay like Hummel, right. At all. Guys are just not my thing. I—"

"Puck just shut up! I know you're straight; you got me pregnant, remember!" Puck saw the pain in Quinn's eyes as she said the word 'pregnant'.

"Yeah, I… I remember." Puck muttered. Just then, the bell signalling the end of registration rang.

"Well, err, I guess, I'll see you later?" Quinn said.

"Yeah, sure. In Glee Club, right?" Puck replied.

"Err, yeah… Glee Club… right…" Quinn looked away, meeting the eyes of Sue Sylvester, the cheerleading coach, who quickly turned away and disappeared down the corridor. "Ms Sylvester? Ms Sylvester!" Quinn yelled after her. "Well, I'll see you later, Puck!" Quinn patted Puck's arm before running in the direction that Sylvester had headed.

"Yeah… bye…" Puck frowned. Why did Quinn seem so awkward about Glee Club? And what was the sudden desperation to talk to Sylvester all about? Puck had no idea at this current moment in time, but he was determined to find out the truth sooner or later. He headed towards his first class, Geography, ready to pass the day by quickly so he could get some answers out of Quinn later in Glee Club…

As Puck walked into the choir room, he saw and heard the familiar feeling of… his second home. Last year, everyone in Glee had been so supportive of Quinn and himself, offering them as much help as they could possibly give. Finn was still cold with him, and looked away when Puck entered the room. But that was completely understandable; he had got his girlfriend drunk and pregnant all in one night, after all. But everyone else was okay, the footballers, Mike, Artie, and Sam all greeted him warmly, cheering and patting him on the back. Santana and Brittany winked at him and waved flirtatiously. Puck sat down next to Mike, saving the chair on his other side for Quinn.

As the minutes ticked by, everyone around Puck continued babbling, waiting for the meeting to start. Puck, however, kept his gaze between the ticking clock and the door, which remained unopened until Mr Schue walked in. Puck found this odd. Where was Quinn? Why wasn't she here, beside him? Puck wanted answers; he raised his hand, causing Mr Schue to stop mid-sentence, frowning.

"Yes, Puck?" he asked.

"Sorry, sir, but do you know where Quinn is?"

"Err, no, sorry, Puck, I don't." Mr Schue said.

"Oh, okay." Puck said, disappointed.

"Actually, I did see her talking to Ms Sylvester about fifteen minutes ago Puck." Rachel said from across the room.

"Oh, thanks, Rach." Puck smiled. "Mr Schue, is it okay if I go see if I can find her, bring her here?"

"Err… yes, I suppose. But hurry! We need to discuss Regionals, and I may need you and Quinn!"

"Okay, I'll hurry." Puck got up and ran from the room to go find Quinn.

As Puck ran he made sure to stop at every classroom window, expecting to find a sobbing Quinn collapsed on the floor. He found nothing. Every classroom was dark and empty.

Just as Puck was about to give up and head back to the choir room, he heard voices from round the corner. He recognised both voices, they seemed familiar. As he tiptoed round the corner, he realised whose voices it was that he was hearing. It was none other than Quinn and Ms Sylvester. So Rachel had been right; she had seen Quinn with the Sylvester woman. Puck had never liked Sylvester, at all; especially for the way she treated Quinn. Puck pressed himself against the wall next to the door, and began listening to the conversation.

"Well, Q" Sylvester was saying. "I thought your recent situation would have affected your abilities, but once again you have proved me wrong. Although it repulses me to hear the sound of your stretch marks squeak every time you move, I do need your skills. Santana and Brittany are good, but they'll never quite match up to you. So, I have decided to make an exception. Welcome back to the team, Q. I had your uniform specially made to fit over any remaining blubber that may be left over. I'm giving you one chance, Q, one chance. Remember that." Sylvester handed Quinn the uniform and stood up.

"Oh, Coach Sylvester, thank you! Thank you! I'll make you proud, I promise!"

"Okay, okay. I can feel myself puking in my mouth, so please shut it! Now, go!"

"Sorry. But thank you again!" Quinn got up from her chair and headed to the door.

Puck quickly moved back round the corner, hoping Quinn wouldn't see him. Luckily she didn't. Instead, she walked straight over to the bathroom. Puck followed her, leaning against the lockers waiting for her to come back. When she did she didn't appear to notice him. But then she spoke.

"What do you want, Puck?" she snapped keeping her back to him.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to know why you weren't in Glee Club."

"And you care because?" Quinn said.

"Because you said you'd be there, Quinn. And you're the mother of my child; that means something to me."

Quinn spun around, glaring straight into Puck's eyes. "_What. Has. Beth. Got. To. Do. With. Me. Not. Being. In. Glee. Club?" _Quinn enunciated each word angrily.

Puck shrugged. "She doesn't really. But she's a special connection between us Quinn; I need to look after you."

"_You _don't need to do anything for me. I can take care of myself." Quinn snapped.

"Really?" Puck raised an eyebrow. Quinn blushed and nibbled her lip as this had always turned her on.

"Yes. All I need right now is for you to _BACK. OFF._"

"Okay, I will. But first, I need answers." Puck stepped towards Quinn, placing his hand firmly on her shoulders, so she would look him in the eye. "Why are you doing this, Quinn?"

"Doing what?" Quinn frowned.

"THIS!" Puck tugged at the shoulder of her cheerleader uniform.

Quinn shrugged. "I'm good at it. Why shouldn't I do what I'm good at?"

"You should. But is it really what you _want _to do?"

"Of course it is! Why else would I do it?" Quinn seemed nervous all of a sudden.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe cos of your reputation! Or lack of?" Puck snapped.

Quinn pulled out of Puck's grip and walked away from him, tears filling her eyes. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" she choked on her words from the tears.

"You don't want this Quinn. You don't want any of this."

"And what makes you think that you know what I do and don't want?" Quinn retorted.

"I know you Quinn." Puck whispered. "I know that the only reason you're doing this is because you want to be back on top." Puck swallowed. "And that's not going to happen, you know."

"Really?" Quinn snapped, spinning round to face him again.

"Really. You know why? Because last year, when you got knocked up, everyone at this school lost their respect for you. And respect isn't something you can just get back, you know. Not even a cheerleaders uniform and a super-high ponytail is gonna change that."

Quinn was crying now. She walked away from Puck again, sinking down on a bench. The same bench she'd sat on after Finn had discovered the truth about her cheating. The same bench Puck had confessed his love to her on, and offered to take care of her and the baby. The same bench she'd rejected him on. Puck sank down next to her, despite of this.

"You want a hug?" he smiled, reaching his arm around her.

Quinn shook her head once, sliding as far away from him as she could.

"Okay…" he muttered.

Quinn looked up at Puck, tears streaming down her face. "Why don't you think I can do this?" she whispered.

Puck sighed. "Because you're a different person to who you were this time last year."

"How am I?" Quinn said, sounding offended.

"You're broken, Quinn."

"Broken?" Quinn sounded even more offended.

"Yeah. You're a frickin' mess for God's sake. When I look at you, I see a girl whose had her heart broken so many times, and has broken so many hearts in return, she doesn't even know what to do with herself; someone who doesn't even recognise herself anymore when she looks in the mirror. You've been so much, Quinn, and it's my entire fault. And last year, when you fell right to the bottom of the social ladder, who was there for you, huh?"

Quinn gulped. "I don't know. Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Artie, Mike, Tina, Matt, Santana, Brittany, Kurt…" she broke off.

"Yeah, but… what are all those people part of, Quinn?"

Quinn sighed. "Glee Club."

"Exactly. So why aren't you there, showing your thanks for everything they did for you?"

"I don't know. Glee is for losers. I'm not a loser. Before I joined Glee, I was at the top of the social ladder. I had friends, a social life. I was respected; I want that back, Puck!" Quinn looked back up at Puck, her face full of pain.

"And you truly think that the Cheerios will help you get that back?" Puck looked deep into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn sighed. "No. But it can get me close. I mean, I was in the Cheerios before I joined Glee Club, before I lost all my respect. Cheerios is the obvious key."

"Of course it is. Cheerios is always the key for you, Quinn. You know what?" Puck stood up. "I'm gonna go back to Glee Club. You coming or what?" Puck knew her answer would be no, but he held out his hand all the same.

"I…" Quinn bit her lip.

"Oh, I see. Well I guess I'll see you around Quinn." Puck walked away, leaving Quinn sat lonely on the bench.

"Puck…" Quinn whispered, sobbing…

As Puck walked back into the choir room, everyone looked up in expectance.

Puck shrugged. "She's not coming guys." He heard the sighs from around the room and went to sit with Mike again.

As the meeting continued Puck could only think of Quinn. Why was she doing this to herself? He'd never quite what went on inside her head, but he would try to understand; he really would. Just as the bell rang to signal the end of the meeting, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Hmm, wonder who that could be." Mr Schue said. He opened the door to a guilty looking Quinn. "Oh, hello, Quinn. Nice to see you."

"Hi. Err, can I come in for a minute?"

"Err, yeah sure." Mr Schue stepped aside to let her in.

Quinn walked into the middle of the room. It was then that Puck realised something. Quinn's Cheerios uniform was gone. Her hair was down. She'd quit!

"So I just wanted to say how sorry I am, for not being here. I was selfish. I just wanted to get back on top; I thought The Cheerios would make me happy. It doesn't. I realise that now. What I realise now is that what really makes me happy is being here with you guys. So, I want to sing something. It's just about me, and my feelings right now." Quinn nodded at Brad and began to sing…

.com/watch?v=ejgPZpOk1dE

It broke Puck's heart to hear Quinn sing those words. He had no idea she felt so alone. So when she'd finished he was the first to get up and talk to her. He looked deep into her eyes and stroked her cheekbone with his thumb. She continued crying looking up into his eyes. Puck leaned his face down so their foreheads were pressed together.

"I'm so, so sorry." he whispered.

"Yeah, me too." Quinn said, reaching up and kissing him softly.

Puck kissed her back, before folding her into his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"I love you, so much." he whispered.

"I love you too." Quinn replied.

Just then the whole choir room erupted into applause. Quinn and Puck looked up at them, smiling.

"This is it baby. You and me." Puck whispered into Quinn's hair.

"Yep!" Quinn agreed.

Puck knew Quinn was broken. But he loved her, and as the saying goes, some things are worth fighting for. And he sure as hell was gonna fight for her. And so the fight to fix Quinn Fabray would begin.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I will do some more fanfics when I have time.

What Quinn was wearing at the beginning: .com/quinn_11g/set?id=42453136

What Quinn was wearing at the end: .com/dress_like_glee_quinn/set?id=21972098

Song: Jason Walker - Echo


End file.
